The Other Me
by IVIX
Summary: AU - Jane Rizzoli is from a long line of old Spanish money, their family might be rich but they don't like to flaunt their wealth. Jane is a homicide detective in NYPD but transferred to Boston because she wanted to get away from the spotlight. There she met the wonderful Doctor Isles. Set after Season 2 Finale.


It was deep into the night, however in New York, there is no such thing as silence in the nights. Streets were busy, honking from cars resounded throughout the alleys and talking filled each corner of the city. Jane looked outside her full length window; street lights shone through the darkness, headlights were rushing through the streets like busy ants. She looked around her luxurious apartment and felt a sense of emptiness sinking in her body, determined, she walked towards her kitchen counter and took hold of her cell phone.

She needed to get away, that was all the reason she needed to dial a number she knew by heart.

* * *

Lieutenant Cavanaugh was doing the dreadful paperwork when he received a phone call, when he put down the receiver, a woman burst into his office with a file in her hands. From the looks of the brunette, Cavanaugh figured that she was from the NYPD. Thanking the woman, the lieutenant flipped open the beige coloured document file.

_`Jane Clementine Rizzoli, joined the academy when she was 24, youngest detective in the history of NYPD, recipient of two special recognition award, closing rate is the highest of all detectives in NYPD.._'

Cavanaugh didn't need to read any further to know that this Rizzoli is one of the best detectives in the country, a smile crept on his face _'This should be fun'_ he thought before setting the document down.

* * *

It was a bright morning, sun was shining down happily at the citizens of Boston, and a soft breeze of wind blew across the streets. It was the perfect day for going out and enjoys the sunshine, and apparently for Maura, a perfect day was ruined by a phone call in the morning.

Maura Isles was the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, it was a hideously long title but she was proud of what she is. She got out of her Lexus LS and made her way to the yellow warning tags containing the crime scene.

When she reached the officer standing guard, she stated her name and position and bend down to move towards the body. At the distance, she saw two figures, one crouched and another standing near the dead body.

"Detective Frost, Detective Korsak." She nodded politely at the two detectives as she approaches them.

The two gentlemen reciprocated the gesture and continued on their conjectures.

Maura crouched down to the body, mentally taking notes of all the details as she put on the sterile gloves.

"Head lacerations, gunshot wounds on each thigh." She recited to the detectives, as she tilted her head upwards she saw a car parking near the crime scene.

"Looks like she's finally here," she heard detective Korsak said, mirth laced in his tone. Frost shot him a confused look before looking back at the now stopped vehicle.

Maura rose up to her feet as the unknown woman stepped out of the dark blue civic; the woman had long wavy curls, she was wearing pant suits, with ruffed up combat boots accompanied with a white dress shirt and black blazer. Maura caught her breath as the brunette's facial appearance become more distinguishable as she approaches, _'She is absolutely beautiful...'_ she exclaimed inside her head.

Jane put on her gloves as she walked towards the crime scene; reaching the officer, she stated her name and showed her new BPD badge.

She saw three figures staring at her as she maneuvers her way towards the dead body behind them.

Stopping a few feet away from the three, she smirked confidently and introduced herself.

"Jane Rizzoli. Transferred from NYPD, pleasure to meet you." She said while extending her hands towards Frost.

He shook her hand and introduced himself and Korsak, "Korsak, I see you haven't lost much weight since the last time we met." She smirked at the older man; Vincent Korsak laughed out loud and pulled Jane into a bear hug. "It's been a while Janie," He patted her back with some force, she pushed the bigger detective away, "Don't call me that, old man." She laughed along with him.

As Frost was about to introduce Maura, Jane turned to the blonde and grinned widely, "Jane Rizzoli." She introduced herself once more, directly to Maura all the while extending a hand at the doctor.

"Doctor Maura Isles, I'm the chief medical examiner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective Rizzoli." Maura returned the smile and took the extended hand and shook firmly.

'_Her hand is so soft and warm...' _Jane gripped onto Maura's hand, not wanting to let go.

On a bright shiny day, under the circumstances of a dead body, Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli met each other.


End file.
